The Chair
by quicksilverblackroses
Summary: hehe...umm..i was supposedly studying for my Bio test...this is gonna be nc-17 by next chapter..(IF i ever put it up)1x2x1 *g*


Duo tapped his feet to his headphones on the rungs of *his chair*.  
  
It was more like a stool really, with the back and arms broken off; Duo had claimed it as "his" when they'd first gotten to this safe-house two nights ago. Something about the way it felt to sit on it, with his arms on the counter turned him on. Smiling slightly, he started thinking up a new fantasy, involving the chair.Heero, of course. Hmm. The smile turned into a wide grin as he looked up to watch Heero typing up something or other on his ever present laptop, and straddled the chair tighter with his legs.  
  
Heero turned around, feeling eyes on the back of his neck, and seeing the reflection of Duo, staring at him intently, with the huge grin on his face.  
  
"Baka, what're you looking at me like that for?" usually not very talkative, Heero could say a lot when thinking, or being around Duo, especially when Duo was staring at him this way. It tended to make him feel unstable and babble (babbling in Heero standard of course, is a normal amount of talking to others *smirk*).  
  
"Nothing." Duo ducked his head to hide the unstoppable grin.  
  
"Hn." Heero wondered whether he should just turn back to his faithful laptop, as he couldn't see where this conversation was going.  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan."  
  
"Don't call me that"  
  
".yeah, okay, anyway, can you come over here for a sec? I.umm.need help with my math homework.I kinda fell asleep during class." Duo silently patted himself on the back for coming up with a good excuse, the whole Chair Fantasy worked so much better when he was near..  
  
Heero gulped, watching the way Duo was straddling "the Chair", wishing it was himself. Ugh, bad thought. He imagined what it would be like to sit behind Duo on the chair.with his crotch against.ugh! hentai! Hentai bad! He resisted the urge to slap his own forehead. The perfect soldier does not show outward emotions..  
  
"Hn." He replied, walking over to Duo, standing next to him, "What don't you understand?" he leaned over-supposedly to take a better look-really just to get closer to Duo, and saw the math book covered by a very large manga. With a big, two-page picture of a short haired character doing some very.uh..naughty things to a long-haired one, as far as he could see (and it showed a LOT), they were both men. They looked a lot like him and Duo actually. He gulped again, turning red at the thought. Duo grinned slightly, putting the manga away as Heero coughed, he'd been expecting Heero to yell "hentai" at him and stalk off.or something similar. He hadn't expected Heero, the perfect soldier to blush.it occurred to him that Heero might actually be interested in such things..he was a teenage boy after all..  
  
"You liked that, didn't you?" Heero started, turning an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Liked what?" He kept his face stoic, but couldn't force the color back to normal.  
  
"You liked that manga, the picture of Karashi-chan and Sethoya (1) doing..umm.the lemon scene..thing." Duo mentally kicked himself, now Heero would kill him, what was he thinking??!  
  
"Lemon??" Heero had an adorably puzzled look on his face. Duo sighed.  
  
"It's what scenes like those are called."  
  
"." Heero just stared at him intently, Duo had to do something, he was getting too nervous. He stuck his tongue out at Heero.  
  
"Do that again!" something in the cobalt eyes flashed.  
  
"Ummm..??" Oh shit, now he IS really going to kill me..thought he's not doing that cute 'omae o koruso' glare thing..  
  
"Do it again!" Duo jolted out of his thought.  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"Do that thing.you know.." Heero stuck his tongue out. Oh dear lord in heaven.this is not happening.he stared at the tongue, wishing it was in his mouth.  
  
"Wht tha thyu stathing thath?" Heero looked down at his own tongue. That did it, Duo dissolved into hysterical laughter, he couldn't help it. Heero had gone psycho! he hadn't tried or threatened to kill Duo at all yet.and now he was talking with his tongue sticking out! He sounded so goddamn hilarious, and that look on his face.priceless..! He looked up fearfully after he'd calmed down a little, thinking that maybe the stress of continuous missions had gotten to them both, and expecting to be hit any moment.  
  
But instead, Heero had a bemused and slightly hurt look on his face, .he looked so pitiful. Again Duo acted before he could help himself, he lifted Heero's chin and kissed him. Then quickly backed away, he was running a record for doing everything on the "Ways to get killed by Heero Yuy" list in one day...oh well. He looked up again to see Heero's reaction when he didn't get the blow to his head he'd expected..and was met with a face full of cobalt eyes, mussy brown hair and a pair of very soft..warm lips.*sigh* he refused to give into rational thought and the shock of Heero kissing him, he'd deal with that later.  
  
~*~*~*~ about half an hour later. with two half-dressed bishounen all over each other..~*~*~*~  
  
".ano..Hee-chan..?"  
  
"mmph.yes Duo."  
  
"..did I tell you about the Chair Fantasy.?"  
  
names I made up..don't try to find them anywhere, and if you do, they're not the ones I was thinking of. lol..  
  
A/N: hehe, I think I finally figured out how to do this..anyway.sorry for the bad writing, I was in the middle of Civics. Civics=BORING AS HELL (as Val would say). And I'm very, VERY inexperienced with writing lemons..or lemon-like things..inexperienced as in this is my first written out one, oh, I forgot, we haven't even gotten to the lemon yet..lol. anyway. If I feel like embarrassing myself even farther, I might post that as chapter 2. :p  
  
Peace, sorry ya hadta read all that.I'll get better (or try to anyway), I promise!  
  
~*Shri 


End file.
